Back from Italy
by Kardia
Summary: Playing during NEW MOON, Alice sends everybody out of the house to give Carlisle the chance to "talk" to Edward. SPANK


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I don't earn any mony with this story.

-

**Back from Italy**

-

Edward scoldet himself for not paying closer attention to the thoughts of his family. He had idly wondered why Alice was making sure to get everyone out of the house one by one without being suspicious, but she hadn't thought further than that, making it impossible for him to see more.

He had left her be, knowing she would tell him when there was danger ahead, but she didn't come.

He was in his room, listening to some music, when he felt her leaving as well.

A knock on his door shook him from his musing.

"Come in, Dad."

Carlisle was good at hiding his thoughts. Edward wasn't sure if he was doing it deliberatly or if he really just wanted to talk to him as he entered the room, but he let it drop.

"You want to talk to me?"

"That in fact I do, Edward. Do sit down." He pointed to the couch on the wall, walking over to turn off the music.

"Did something happen? Why did everybody leave?" Edward was watching slightly disturbed as Carlisle turned around a grim expression on his face, armes crossed on his back.

"I told you to sit down, Edward." He waited until he sat before going on.

"My guess would be Alice saw this coming and made everybody leave the house for the time being."

He paced a few stepps, stopping in front of Edward.

"You just want to talk, do you not?" He shifted a little nervously in his seat. "We never leave the house for that."

"Yes I want to talk to you. You gave us quite a scare going to Italy like that."

"I'm sorry." He looked down, while Carlisle starting pacing some more.

"This family has few rules. You may leave or come back. You may do as you please, while not endangering our coverstory, but you may never – and I repeat NEVER – go on a suicidal mission to Italy to get yourself killed."

He was getting quite a bit louder at the end and Edward ducked his head in shame.

"You knew Alice would catch that sort of thinking and run for your help. You did not only endanger your life, but hers as well. And I will have none of my kids endanger their existence or trying to end it, do you understand?"

Edward made a mad dash for the door caching Carlisle's next thought, but was cought in midair and draped over Carlisle's lap within a second, legs inclosed and arms trying helplessly to get a grip on the sofa, bevore being snatched an tucked on the small of his back.

"Please don't", he pleaded, but Carlisle already delivered the first crashing smack to his backside, making him gasp in shock at the sudden pain.

He was spanking in earnest, making Edward kick his feet, growl and finally sob quietly, before even starting to speak, never missing a smack, his arm not tiring one bit and not giving Edwards body the little time it would need to heal.

"You do not seem to understand the concept of a family, Edward. But you are part of one."

SMACK

"If it weren't for Alice you would be dead, with none of us the wiser."

SMACK

"Do you think we wouldn't be looking for you if you just disappear on us like that."

SMACK

He spanked on in silence for another few minutes, giving Edward time to think about what he just said.

"I did not tell you about my suicide attemptes for you to learn from my mistakes, but to recognise it as a mistake itself."

"I'm sorry, please stop."

"Is this cristal clear now? You are not going to kill youself or make someone else kill you. I do not want a repeat of this lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, please stop. I'm sorry." Edward sobbed exhausted having endured the steady rain on his backside for hours as it seemed.

Carlisle finished with a mighty smack that had Edward clench his teeth, before he lifted him effortlessly in a standing position enclosing him in a tight hug.

"This family loves you, Edward. Take care of yourself or we will do it for you, son", he whispered in his ear.

Edward held on to the hug just a while longer, calming himself and feeling the pain already lessen.

"Get down to apologise to Esme. She was worried sick and will be back shortly. You may wait in the entrance hall."

He ruffled Edward's hair when he ducked around him to follow his order, hearing him mutter all the way down about hard hands and thanking Alice for getting everyone out in time.

-

**END**

**-**

Please, PLEASE review. I will never learn English better, without constructive criticism. Or you might just as well only tell me how you liked the story.

Kardia


End file.
